


The Bitter Past

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: By Your Side [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Magnus Bane, BDSM, Caring Alec Lightwood, Cop Magnus, Developing Relationship, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Malec, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, bit of Violence, submissive magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “Something’s bothering you. What is it?”“There’s a new lead. A big one. That might help me find Jonathan.”“What’s the lead?”“It’s more of a who. Camille Belcourt."...Alec deals with a part of Magnus' bitter past.





	The Bitter Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again.  
> I am hitting spontaneous bouts of writer's block along with my very hectic schedule. So it's a little hard to get in new chapters. But now we are getting closer to the big reveals and actions and the end.  
> This one is again a little mild on the plot, a starting stage for the next two big chapters. We'll get a little peek into Magnus' past. The main past reveal with what happened with Jonathan is still some chapters away!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one. Happy Reading <3 <3

Magnus broke down the door with one well-placed kick. It banged open loudly, the top part coming off in splinters.

It didn’t matter that it was already hanging loose with rusted hinges. Or that he could have been more civil by using hands. What was the use of being an ex-cop if he couldn’t use all the amazing liberties he had at hand?

Also, it worked well to intimidate and scare perps into falling to their knees in front of him and give themselves up without much hassle. _Sometimes_.

Not this time though, Magnus thought with a grin. He loved a challenge.

The man he was chasing was another low level criminal in a whole lot of low level scums littering the city. When he was with the force, he hadn’t bothered himself with getting tangled in petty crimes like theirs. He always had bigger fish to catch and he prided himself on that.

But now, his perspectives had changed. All criminals were on the same level. All needed eradicating. And he alone couldn’t make a difference. But he did it. As much as he could. One scum at a time.

“Really? Hide and seek?” Magnus drawled out in a bored tone. He stepped inside, boots crunching on the wood splinters. “Alright. Better keep your boxers on. I am coming to find you.”

The house was plunged in darkness, the only light filtering in through a small window. Off to his right was a living room housing a long couch, few chairs around a dining table and a TV set. A corridor laid a path somewhere in the darkness, probably to the bedrooms. His eyes tracked the plush carpet, the many obstacles on the way in the form of chairs and a thin coat of dust over everything.

The way to the corridors was not disturbed. No one had stumbled blindly in the dark in a haste to hide away.

Which meant he was somewhere to his left. Where he had his back to now.

The shadow jumped at him mere seconds before Magnus came to the realization. His body was more attuned to everything around him than his mind. He ducked to the side and evaded the expert punch designed to slam across his head. He turned around, eyes tracking his attacker.

It was too dark but he could easily make out the familiar shape of the man he had been chasing for too many hours now. He was getting impatient.

“Marcus.” He grinned. “Got sick of hide and seek? What is it now? I would really love to know the rules before playing.”

“One rule.” Marcus sneered. “You dead.”

Magnus tsked, taking a small step back. He needed the room. “That’s not nice. Why don’t you spare your breath and come with me willingly? This is a new tshirt. I had rather not ruin it beating you to a pulp.” It was in fact a new one. He was supposed to wear it for his date with Alec before he got rudely interrupted.

Marcus didn’t look pleased. Well, tough. Magnus was not pleased either.

“You talk too much.” With that, he lunged at him.

Magnus smirked and deflected, moving to the side. His leg knocked against a table and he grimaced. This place was really not made for close quarter hand to hand. He didn’t relish breaking furniture. Except doors.

Marcus was not just any low life criminal. He was a street thug trained to fight and to fight dirty. His face was a ugly mask of anger adorned with a long scar down his cheek. Magnus didn’t ask how he had gotten it. He could guess.

But as skilled as he was, Magnus was a tad better. His secret was to always be on defense. It might seem impractical at times but his opponents always seemed to be aggressively on the offense, wanting to take him down fast and hard. Magnus usually had more patience. He shifted and swerved away from the angry punches thrown at him, using his elbows and wrists to block them. He grimaced in pain as he blocked a particularly hard swipe, bone connecting with bone. That was going to be sore.

They had moved to the middle of the living room now amidst all the clutter. He quickly climbed on a chair as Marcus aimed a kick at his chest. He let out a frustrated growl as he was deflected for what seemed like the hundredth time. Magnus felt sweat beading at his forehead and trickling down. God, he was disgusting at the moment. How was he supposed to meet Alec like this?

“Give it up.” Magnus bit out, bringing his hands up as a series of blows rained down on him. He could see the exhaustion lining his dark face. His opponents always got tired. And that’s when he fought back. Unless they miraculously realized their defeat and gave up. “You are looking a little red there. Don’t want you to burst a blood vessel or something. That’s _messy_.”

Turned out, Marcus wasn’t the giving up time. He should have known that the first time he had started running away from him after he had set his gaze on him.

He was also desperate to kill him.

That was enunciated by the a sinister flick from his hand. Out of the darkness, there was now a small but very sharp looking knife in his left hand. It glinted ominously in the dark.

“You really like to play games, don’t you?” Magnus muttered unhappily. He hadn’t expected this. But if he was nothing but a pro at improvisation. “Let’s end this.”

This time, Magnus lunged. It was past time deflecting and defending. With a knife in the play, his body and new shirt were in serious danger. He had to neutralize the threat _now_. He threw a punch to his open unprotected side and connected to his chest. Marcus hissed, his breath knocked out of him. His knife swung towards him from the other side and he immediately blocked it.

He swiped his legs around his and Marcus tumbled inelegantly to the floor. He groaned at the sudden change of elevation and his hand loosened around the hilt. Magnus quickly grabbed the wrist and tried to find that point of pressure that would completely loosen his grip on the knife. First rule of hand to hand, get rid of any pointy things.

But Marcus didn’t make it easy. He struggled under him, trying to buck him out of balance. Magnus didn’t relish straddling him either. He grunted as he tried to keep the knife’s sharp point away from his chest where Marcus was desperately trying to stab him.

He didn’t manage to stab him in the chest. But neither did it not manage to make him bleed. Marcus lifted his knee and slammed him in the back, the pain and surprise momentarily loosening his grip. Their hands slipped and the knife kept on with its upwards trajectory. Directly to his chest. But Magnus had better reflexes. He jerked to the side. It stopped him getting stabbed in the chest and but didn’t moved out completely in time.

The knife slashed his arm, cutting through cloth and skin. He gasped as pain shot down his arm, his breath knocking out of him. But only for a moment. His gaze instinctively turned towards his arm. Which was bleeding. And his shirt was ripped.

_Great_

In an instant he had turned and pressed his elbow against Marcus’ throat. He hadn’t been prepared for a full offense assault. They never were. Magnus never off a hint that he could be dangerous like this too. But he was. Especially when they made him bleed.

“I told you that was a new shirt.” Magnus whispered harshly. He pressed harder cutting off his air supply. Marcus buckled to get him off, his knees hitting his back. But now he was prepared for it. “You should have just listened to me.”

His eyes bulged as real fear bleed in them. Magnus was sure he made a view for him. His face set in a cold expression and eyes flashing dangerously. He loved to reserve that look at the very end. When he knew that he was in control. When _they_ knew they had lost.

There was a loud bang accompanied by a sharp voice cutting across from the door. A shadow loomed over the two of them. “Freeze. Hands in the air!”

Magnus refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

There was a pause then. “Huh. I wasn’t expecting that.” The voice tapered off in mild confusion. “You were supposed to wait for me!”

“As always, you have impeccable timing.” Magnus commented, looking up at the figure standing in the door, gun drawn. “Simon.” He greeted with a grin.

Simon opened his mouth to start one of his usual argument/tantrum before his gaze caught on something and he frowned, “You are bleeding.”

“Yes. He had a knife.” Magnus nodded down at Marcus, still struggling. He seemed more confused than afraid though now. “Will you please cuff him now or do you want to gawk more?”

Simon huffed. He started to make his way towards him, moving his gun behind him and coming out with a pair of cuffs. “You disappeared. I had to climb two different buildings before I found this one. The broken door gave it away.”

Magnus grunted as he forced the handcuffs on Marcus who was still struggling. “Stop it, will you? You are done, you bastard.” He twisted his arm harder than necessary and shoved him towards Simon. “I hope you know what to do next. You can’t expect me to do everything.”

Simon spluttered, “You are the one who hijacked _my_ case!” he gripped his perp to him. “I was doing just fine.” He muttered under his breath.

Magnus waved him away and then grimaced at the pain in his arm. The adrenaline was starting to waver off. “This is the last one in the ring. You can finally wrap the case now.”

“Great. This nightmare is over.” Simon sighed. The poor man had been chasing the drug traffickers for months now. He had been doing just fine like he had just said. But he had turned to Magnus in a moment of frustration and weakness after a particular bad break. Magnus had been more than happy to help. Working together, they had managed to wipe the street clean of the gang in much lesser time. “Thank you, Magnus.” Simon continued earnestly.

Magnus would never admit the warm feeling in his chest as he saw the honest admiration and gratitude on his face. Simon was like a devoted prodigy. He looked up to Magnus and was one of the very few trusted companions he had. Not that he was going to tell him that. He would unnecessarily shower him with hugs and his goofy grins.

“Whatever, Shurley.” Magnus said. “You owe me a shirt.” He mournfully looked down at his torn shirt.

Simon rolled his eyes. “I am not even going to bother correcting my name.” he tugged at Marcus, starting to move away. “Get out of here and please get that treated. I will have to call this in and explain why I broke down a door. You and your theatrics.”

Magnus smirked. “Just say you tripped and fell against it. That’s much more believable.”

“I hate you.” Simon said as seriously as he could manage. His eyes widened then. “Oh shoot. I almost forgot. Listen, wait for me, will you? I have something very important to tell you.”

“If you have forgotten, I am bleeding.” Magnus pointed out dryly. He had removed his napkin and was pressing against the wound. “Can we do this later?”

“No. It’s about you-know-who.” He whispered dramatically.

Magnus stiffened. “What about it?”

“You wanna do this in front of _him_? Let me book him and get him in the car.” Simon whispered harshly. “Come on. I think I have some gauze in my car as well. Just don’t bleed all over my car. I just got new upholstery.”

* * *

Magnus managed to stop the bleeding with all the gauze that Simon could procure. But it stung like a bitch and now his body was starting to ache with all the chasing around and fighting. He was just so tired. He wanted to see Alec.

But first he had to hear out Simon, who was looking around like someone was hiding in a corner eavesdropping on the two on them. Knowing the locality, it was a high possibility.

“Talk.” Magnus ordered, leaning against the wall of the building. The car was in his line of sight and he saw Marcus strapped inside with cuffs. He was glad he didn’t have to go through the entire process of booking him and doing the horrid paperwork. He was happy with the action.

“Okay. So I told you about Camille. She is back on the streets.” Simon said quickly. “At first I thought, she would be more…usual. Like you know with the night clubs and everything. It would be easier to find her if we wanted.”

“You had surveillance on her, right?” Magnus asked.

“Yes. Which seemed unnecessary at the time.” Simon said. “But she’s been all over the place, man. For a time there, I thought she had disappeared again. It’s not her usual clubs anymore. In fact she hardly ever goes there.”

“She must have developed new taste. Or got bored with the same crowd.” Magnus said bitterly.

“Maybe.” Simon shrugged. “But she’s been acting… _weird_.”

“How do you mean?” Magnus frowned.

“She’s never in the same place. She’s hanging out with different people every time. She changed her home five times in the last two weeks.” Simon said. “That big ass condo that she had? She hasn’t gone there even once.”

“She’s running scared.” Magnus murmured, realization dawning.

Simon nodded vigorously. “Exactly. Most of the times, she’s in the clubs getting high. Or drunk. Or both. And during the day…she never comes out of whatever shit hole she is living in. She doesn’t even properly meet any people.”

“That does not sound like the Camille I know.” Magnus said, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Even _I_ can see that.” Simon said. “Man, something serious must have happened in those six months. And you can be sure its connected to Jonathan.”

Magnus sighed, gritting his teeth. “I have to meet her.”

“But it also could be a trap.” Simon stressed. “The whole thing just gives off a negative vibe.”

“I know.” Magnus muttered. “I don’t have a choice. I have to talk to her.”

Simon sighed. “I know you would say that. That’s why I might have a location for you. To find her tomorrow night itself.”

“Where?” Magnus asked quickly.

“I am not completely sure she will be there but she has been going there every night for the past three days. You have a short window. She is close to abandoning that place.” Simon said. “I know you could go to her temporary house as well. But that’s a bad idea. It’s better to meet her in a public place.”

“You are right.” Magnus nodded. “What place is this? I’ll take a trip tomorrow night itself. It’s time to finally finish this with her. Once and for all.”

* * *

Magnus waved Simon off and watched as the car disappeared down the lane. He sighed, his arm now radiating sharp twinges of pain. He was so exhausted. Simon had insisted on dropping him home with a useless suggestion of taking a detour to a clinic. Magnus hated hospitals. Also, he hadn’t wanted to sit with the cause of his current injury. And even though his dinner plan with Alec was long gone, he still wanted to see his face. It was the only cure he could think of after his long hard day.

Magnus pulled out his phone, bringing up his number. And hesitated.

It had been two days since he had last seen him. When they had breakfast together. And that blasted conversation. Magnus had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Alec to realize that Magnus was a sociopath at worst or extremely unstable at best. He had waited for him to drift away from him or for him to act differently with him.

Magnus wouldn’t have blamed him. He didn’t see why Alec had to bear his burdens like this. To be a part, even if only in knowing, to his plan and his insane crusade. He should have freaked out and run as far away from him as possible.

But Alec didn’t do any of that.

Alec was still the most sweet, caring and compassionate guy when it came to him. He still expressed his feelings honestly and passionately. He still made Magnus feel wanted and special. They hadn’t really talked on that particular topic again. But Magnus felt that support from him. The steely conviction on his side as he aided Magnus.

_We will find a way_

That was the mantra Magnus worked with now. It had started to change his perspectives, his thoughts. It had given him hope.

Alec had given him hope.

Magnus not for the first time that day wondered how lucky he was to meet someone as wonderful as Alexander Lightwood.

With that thought in mind, he dialed his number. If Alec wasn’t going away then he wasn’t either.

“Hey.” Alec picked up on the second ring. “I was just about to call you. Are you done with the chasing or whatever it is you had to do?”

Magnus smiled. “Yes. Got to break down a door and everything. It’s all good now.”

“Wow. That’s an interesting way to spend your evening.”

“Not as interesting or good as it would have been with you.” Magnus said ruefully. “I am sorry again. For cancelling.”

“It’s alright, Magnus. I understand you had an important job to do.” Alec replied. “But since you are done now and it’s also not too late…Would you like to go out for a late dinner?”

Magnus grinned. “You read my mind.” He paused looking down at his bloody tshirt. “Although I am not so sure of going out for dinner. People are already giving me weird looks.”

“Why?” Alec asked, confused.

Magnus bit his lip. “Probably because of the bloody torn shirt. And it was a new one too!”

“What?” Alec asked sharply. “What do you mean? Are you _hurt_?”

Magnus winced more at the worry in his voice than the actual pain in his arm. He hurried to assure Alec, “It’s nothing serious, Alexander. It’s just a cut.”

“Where are you? I am coming to get you.” Alec asked. There was a shuffling and clacking sound in the background.

“You don’t have to. I was just calling a cab. I-“ Magnus started to protest.

“ _Magnus_.” Alec cut in a firm voice. There was no getting around that tone.

Magnus let out a overbearing sigh. “Fine.” He quickly gave his location.

“Stay put. I am reaching in 5 minutes.” Alec said. Then he hung up.

Magnus shut off his phone. And here he thought, he was the dramatic one. But he did sound good to have Alec come here. He was tired and cranky and hurt. And if anyone could lift his mood, it would be Alec. He just didn’t want to worry him. He hadn’t even thought he would be this concerned. He knew Alec was a caretaker. It was not just in his dominant demeanor. It was who he was. Fierce and firm and equally soft and caring.

Magnus didn’t have anyone like that in his life. Except Catarina. But that was still different. He wouldn’t have relied on her like this even though he totally could. He just couldn’t. But Alec…he had come to rely on him in ways he had never thought and in just a few days.

In exactly five minutes, a familiar car rolled down the street. Magnus waved from where he stood leaning against the wall. The car jerked to a stop in front of him and Alec came barreling out of the driver’s seat not even completely shutting his door.

“Magnus.” He called out and quickly jogged towards him.

“Hi.” Magnus greeted him. He tried to look as reassuring as he could as he said, “Calm down. It’s nothing. Look.”

Bad idea. It didn’t look like nothing. His entire left arm was soaked in blood, the brown colored sleeves now darker in color. The rip was hugely noticeable and even though the actual wound wasn’t, it still looked dreadful with all the dried clumped blood.

“This is _nothing_?” Alec bit out. He slowly took his arm in his hands, touch so cautious and gentle. Contrast to the fire in his eyes. “What constitutes as something in your world then? You know what, don’t answer that.”

“It looks worse than it is.” Magnus said. “The bleeding stopped a long time ago. I just need to clean it and wrap it.”

“We should go to a hospital.” Alec said as he started to slowly tug him towards the car.

“No. There’s really no need.” Magnus protested.

“Magnus, you could require stitches.” Alec argued, his face a mask of concern and frustration. “We are going to a hospital.”

“ _No_.” Magnus whispered harshly. He tugged his arm out of Alec’s and it sent a jolt of pain down his body. He barely managed to hold in his wince. But Alec saw it.

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Alec said, anger winning over the concern now. “Damn it, Magnus.”

“I _don’t_ like hospitals. Okay?” Magnus bit out. “I hate them. Please. Don’t make me go.” His voice tapered off in a whisper.

Alec’s face immediately drained of anger to be replaced by his soft concerned expression. He leaned towards him, placing a hand on his uninjured arm this time. “Okay.” He said softly. “No hospital. We will go back to my house, okay? I’ll clean and wrap it.”

Magnus sighed. “Yeah. I am sorry. I am not being difficult. I really am fine. It’s not something I haven’t been through before.”

Alec was not pleased with that answer but he didn’t say anything. “I believe you. Sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled either. I am just worried.” He started to walk him towards the car. “Come on. I’ll treat you to hot chocolate if you be a good patient.” He said with a wink.

Magnus chuckled, feeling the tension drain away. “I am holding you to that.”

* * *

“Is there anything you are _not_ good at?” Magnus grumbled good naturedly. He was sitting on the toilet seat in Alec’s bathroom. Alec was kneeling in front of him, extensive medical supplies surrounding him. Even Magnus didn’t have a first aid kit that equipped and he needed it almost on a weekly basis.

Alec manhandled him out of his bloodied ripped shirt and warned him with a grim look that it was only for the purpose of treating his wound. Magnus had tried insisting that he could do it, partly because he thought Alec wouldn’t really know how to or get sick at the sight of it.

But Alec had merely rolled out his huge first aid kit from the cabinet, knelt in front of him and after a thorough inspection deemed that Magnus was in no danger of dying. Then he had started to expertly clean his wound. He didn’t appear nauseous or uncomfortable and he definitely knew what he was doing.

“Kicking down door and taking down criminals.” Alec said, his gaze focused on his arm. He was using a cotton swab to clean the main cut as gently as he could. He periodically kept blowing at it to stave off the sting. “It’s just treating a cut. There’s nothing great about that.”

Magnus hummed. “Still, you look as if you have done this before.” He paused. “Should I be jealous?” he commented playfully.

Alec chuckled and looked up at him. His eyes twinkled with mirth. “Of my three siblings? Sure.” He said. “I have grown up taking care of their scraped knees and broken arms. Even though it doesn’t come anywhere near getting slashed by a homicidal criminal…I do have some experience dealing with this. Don’t worry, you are the only handsome man I have made sit on my toilet seat and give my fabulous treatment to.”

Magnus grinned. “Glad to hear it.”

“And I really hope this the first and the last time too.” Alec told him, face set in a serious frown. “I hate seeing you hurt.”

“Perks of the job, I am afraid.” Magnus said sympathetically. It was a simple cut and yet Alec was worried so much. Magnus didn’t like the continuous look of concern in his beautiful eyes. Even though it humbled him greatly. “I’ll be more careful though. Okay?”

Alec sighed. “That’s the most I am going to get, right?” he concentrated back on the wound. He had managed to completely clean it and the ugly slash was now visible in the bright light of the bathroom. “Fortunately it’s not too deep. It’s going to stung like a bitch. But it will heal in a few days.”

“I told you. Nothing to worry about.” Magnus told him.

“Yeah but it could have been worse.” Alec muttered.

Magnus pressed a gentle hand on his neck and squeezed. “I am sorry to scare you. I guess...it’s all pretty new for you. I can understand. But I promise you, I know what I am doing. I will be fine.”

Alec looked at him, his face earnest and concerned as ever. He smiled softly as he heard his words and some of the concern drained away. “Okay. I know.”

Alec gently gripped his injured hand and leant forward. He placed a feather light kiss in the middle of his arm, inches away from the wound. Magnus shivered in surprise and delight. The soft press of lips sent his pulse racing and heart hammering. He breathed heavily, the pain completely forgotten as Alec pressed a few more kisses around his wound. Taking away all the pain from his skin and mind.

Magnus watched reluctantly as he moved back, hold still gentle on his arm. He shivered again at the feel of the touch still coursing through him. “ _Now_ it’s completely healed.” He said through a shaky albeit fond smile.

Alec returned his smile. He caressed the skin under his fingertips. “Of course. It’s the magic touch.” He winked.

“Definitely it is. On that note…I am also hurt here…and here. It’s all over really.” Magnus waved his hands all over his body. It was the truth. He _was_ sore. But oh there was no better cure than for Alec to kiss it all better.

Alec laughed. “ _Now_ you are being honest.” He was referring to earlier when he had asked if he was hurt anywhere else. Magnus had assured him he wasn’t. There was no use deepening that concern in his eyes for anything he couldn’t handle in his sleep.

“You should really specify your treatment options in the first.” Magnus reminded him. “Hell, I would get into more fights if it gets me this stellar treatment from the most handsome doctor ever.”

“No. You will not.” Alec wagged his finger sternly. “It was a one-time offer, babe. Now come on, stop whining. I did promise you a hot chocolate. Even though you haven’t been the perfect patient.”

Magnus widened his eyes in mock hurt and disbelief. “I shower you with compliments and I get to hear this? My heart is broken and none of your kisses will work this time.”

“Are you sure about that?” Alec challenged with a glint in his eyes. He leant forward and drew him in a kiss.

Magnus sighed happily as they kissed hard but at the same time there was a softness to it. He wanted to wound his arms around his neck like he always did but they were lightly restrained at his side by Alec. No doubt so that he doesn’t aggravate the wound further. It were little thoughts and displays like these that burrowed deep in his heart and made him go weak in the knees.

They kissed languidly for those few moments, each enjoying the feel of one another. It was only the need for air and the growing cold in the bathroom that reluctantly pulled them apart.

“Did it work?” Alec whispered between the mere inches between them. His lips which had been so soft on his few seconds ago quirked up in his usual confident smile.

Honestly, why did Magnus even bother?

“It did.” Magnus whispered back, smiling back at him.

They always did.

* * *

They relocated on the long comfortable couch this time with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. The TV was switched on featuring some long forgotten cinema but neither were really paying attention to it.

Magnus was snuggled comfortably against Alec’s side, his long arm behind him on the couch. He occasionally bent it to bring Magnus closer into him. Magnus could completely burrow into his warmth if he could. He was just so comfortable and strangely at peace. Snuggling with someone like that on their couch in their home as he sipped at the delicious drink made by them as well.

Any day before this, after his bloodier missions he would be in his bed, researching and working as he gulped down painkillers with cold coffee. He hadn’t even thought that maybe he could have this. That he would even _want_ it.

“Do you want some more?” Alec asked softly, bowing his head down at him.

Magnus shook his head. “No. I am full. Thank you.” He said gratefully.

“Are you sure you don’t want any dinner?” Alec asked hesitantly. “You should at least eat something.”

“I am really not that hungry.” Magnus said, shifting a little. “This is more than fine. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Alec relented. He rubbed his shoulder soothingly. “You will stay for the night?”

“If that’s okay?” Magnus asked, looking up at him. It was an unnecessary question as he saw the answer in Alec’s eyes. “Which it is. I’ll stay the night. Thank you, Alexander.”

“Stop saying thank you.” Alec huffed. “I can’t think of a better way than to spend my time.”

Magnus smiled. “Alright. Me too.” He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. At least that’s what he was going for. But it didn’t take long for it to turn into some more. Something heated.

Magnus turned to face him completely without breaking the kiss and pressed closer to him. He gasped lightly as he was pulled in Alec’s lap in a smooth move with his knees on either side of his thighs. Hands raked up his back as his own smoothed down the hard chest in front of him. Tongue evaded his mouth and he opened easily and contently as they explored every inch of it.

Breathing heavily, Magnus moved to lift the material up Alec’s chest. He wanted his hands on skin with an insatiable urge. The movement aggrieved his wound though and he couldn’t stop the hiss of pain. Alec immediately stopped.

“No. Don’t stop.” Magnus urged, finding his lips again.

“Magnus.” Alec breathed, pressing a firm against his chest. “No. You are hurt.”

Magnus groaned. “I am fine.”

Alec sent him a unimpressed look. He looked deliciously ruffled under him. “As much as I want to continue this…we really shouldn’t. You are hurt and exhausted.”

Magnus let out a frustrated sigh. He knew that. He didn’t necessarily liked it though. “Fine.” He moved out of his lap and tumbled to his earlier position. “Ugh. I hate it when people make more sense than me.”

Alec chuckled. “If it’s any consolation, I almost didn’t.” he turned his head to look at him. “I wanted to take you. Right here. Watch you ride me. Like last time.”

Magnus felt the impact of the words in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed hard, “Why don’t you?” he whispered with a small inviting smirk.

Alec’s eyes darkened. “Don’t tease me, Magnus.”

“You started it.” Magnus whispered. He moved caressed a hand down his thigh and felt him jerk in response.

“And now I regret it.” Alec muttered with a low groan. He stopped the hand by griping it tightly. “As soon as you feel better. Then.” He promised.

Magnus opened his mouth to try and convince him more but was cut off by the sound of his ringtone. He sighed, the moment broken. He watched the amused smile on Alec’s and glared at him as he leaned over the couch to pick up his phone. He growled further as he saw the name.

“I am not flattered to have you call me at this time of the night.” He said in the form of greeting.

“Nice to know you haven’t bled to death.” Simon greeted in his usual chirpy voice.

“No. I haven’t. I am very much fine.” Magnus said. He held up a hand at Alec’s questioning gaze. “Why did you call me?”

“I just wanted to know if you were fine!” Simon said. “Did you go home? Wrap that wound? _After_ cleaning it?”

“Has anyone told you that you ask a lot of questions?” Magnus mused. But he sighed internally. Simon was only trying to look after his well-being. “Anyway, _yes_. I am fine. This isn’t my first rodeo, Lewis.”

“Of course. I know that. I am glad you are okay.” Simon quickly said. “Take care. And thank you again for helping me catch the gang.”

“Don’t mention it.” Magnus said genuinely.

“Okay. I’ll let you go now.” He replied. “Oh don’t forget about tomorrow night!”

Magnus sighed, hunching his head. He did not wanted that particular reminder. “Yes. Thank you for reminding me. I’ll have a very good sleep now.”

“Sorry.” Simon said sheepishly. “But you have to be prepared. I will call you tomorrow. We will have make some game plan-“

“I am doing this alone.” Magnus cut in firmly. “You are not to interfere.”

“No, Magnus! Come on!” Simon protested _loudly_.

Magnus winced. “We are not doing this now.” He muttered tiredly. “Goodnight, Simon.” He hung before he could reply. He sent the phone sprawl over the table and leaned back against the couch with a deep sigh.

Alec pressed closer to him, breath warm on his neck. “Everything okay?”

Magnus turned towards him. He smiled slightly. “Yes. It was just a friend calling up to see if I was okay. He was there with me while arresting the perp.”

“And he let you get hurt?” Alec narrowed his eyes.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “He came later. I sort of ditched him to go after the guy alone.” He said. “Simon’s a good guy. He has a pure heart. And he helps me despite knowing he can get in trouble for that.”

“Okay.” Alec relented. “I am glad you have him to rely on as well.”

“Yeah well, he’s stubborn. He doesn’t leave me a choice.” Magnus said with a shake of his head. The conversation came back to him and his mood dwindled again. God, he didn’t want to think or talk about that. But he had to confide in Alec. He was unwittingly involved in his plan.

“Something’s bothering you.” Alec said softly. “What is it?”

“There’s a new lead.” Magnus started. He just wanted to get it out now. “A big one. That might help me find Jonathan.”

Alec’s eyes widened a little. “What’s the lead?”

“It’s more of a _who_. Camille Belcourt.” Magnus said the name with bitterness. “She is a master manipulator. She has been working beside Jonathan since I started investigating him. Although I didn’t know _that_ particular fact in the start.” He gritted his teeth.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked hesitantly.

Magnus roughly exhaled. He entwined his fingers as his mind teleported back to the past. Almost three and a half years ago now. “I met Camille when I had just started investigating Jonathan. During that time I was…at the top of everything. I was where I wanted to be. And I was strong on a chase to catch a evil man. Which I was so sure I would.” He paused, shaking his head. “Camille was just the perfect person I needed in my life. Strong, beautiful…she just fit so well with me. I felt like my life was complete with her.”

Magnus let out a humorless chuckle at the thought. He sometimes couldn’t believe how stupid he had been then. It was like a completely different person than he was now. So much had changed. He took another deep breath and continued, “This one time I had just the right evidence to take Jonathan in and convict him. At least set him up for trial. But on the day I went to arrest him…Camille was there _with_ him. She had betrayed me. She had always been working with him. She just got close to me to keep a tab on my investigation.”

Alec sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh Magnus…”

Magnus clenched his eyes shut as the painful memories assaulted him. From that day when he had confronted Camille. Someone who he thought he might spend the rest of his life with. He still felt the depth of betrayal he had felt that day. Even after all this time. “I hadn’t ever felt so…used. So betrayed. I trusted her, Alec. And to see her working with _Jonathan_ of all people.” He bit out, half in anger and half in despair.

He felt a hand on his cheek. Soft and firm and familiar. Alec’s gaze was fierce on him. A certain darkness was lurking in them, anger and hate. But directed towards him was only empathy, understanding and pain. For him.

“I am so sorry, Magnus. I am sorry that this happened to you.” Alec whispered softly. His tone turned hard and cold. “Camille doesn’t deserve you. She _never_ did. What she did…she is…” Alec twisted his face, unable to find a word but his expression said it all.

Magnus sighed, pressing his palm against Alec’ on his cheek. “I know.”

“She made a big mistake by letting you go.” Alec said simply. “She didn’t realize how lucky she was when she had you.”

Magnus’ heart lurched. Never had he thought about it like that. That relationship had been a lie since the beginning. But Magnus _had_ chosen her. Wanted to be her. “Alexander..” he smiled softly. “You always amaze me. By saying things like this.”

“It’s the truth.” Alec shrugged. His eyes darkened again. “God, I hate the person she is. Doing something like that…”

Magnus looked away. “I know.” He shuddered. “Anyway, it’s in the past. I don’t let it affect me anymore. I learnt my mistake. I had thought I would never have to face her ever again. Until now.”

“Don’t tell me what I think you will tell me.” Alec shook his head. He must have connected the dots.

“I have to meet and talk to her.” Magnus said, biting his lip.

“You can’t.”

“She is the closet person to Jonathan. As far as I know. She had gone underground for the past six months.” Magnus stressed. “She has information about him. About what he has been up to. About where he might be _now_.”

“How can you be sure? You just said she had been out of sight for months. You can’t be sure she has been with Jonathan.” Alec argued.

“The chances of that are low. We had brought her in multiple times to question her about Jonathan when I was in the force. She never spilled anything despite every immunity we offered her. She is disturbingly dedicated to that man.” Magnus answered. “And ever since she has resurfaced, she’s been running scared. Something happened to her. I have to find out.”

Alec sighed heavily, clenching his eyes shut. “After everything’s she done to you…And I don’t even have to tell you that this could be a trap. _God_.”

It hurt Magnus to see Alec so torn and frustrated. _For_ _him_. He gripped his hand. “Alexander. Don’t worry about me so much. This _is_ my life. This is what I have to do.”

“I know that. That’s why I am so angry.” Alec bit out. “I know I can’t stop you. I have no right. If I could have my way then I would lock you in my bedroom for the rest of our lives.”

That brought a chuckle to Magnus’ face despite the tense situation. “I am very tempted to say yes.” he said tiredly. “But that can’t happen.”

“And you are doing this tomorrow night?” Alec asked. He continued when Magnus nodded. “Maybe I can come with you?” He asked hopefully.

“You can’t. That won’t work. Camille will only open up to me.” Magnus said. “That is if she does…I don’t know who or how she is now. This may not work at all.”

“Please take this Simon guy with you. Involve him. Take his help.” Alec urged. He added when Magnus opened his mouth to argue. “ _Please_.”

Magnus relented. “Alright. He would have hijacked the plan any way. This way at least I can control it.”

“Good.” Alec let out a breath.

Magnus hesitated a bit before he spoke up again, “Actually…there was a specific reason I told you about this.”

“What?” Alec frowned.

Magnus bit his lip, trying to find the right words. “In order to get the information from her…you know _if_ she doesn’t co-operate…I have to use another tactic.”

“And what is that?” Alec narrowed his eyes.

“She’s sort of obsessed with me. She tried reaching out to me after our break up. I never responded. She wants me. Definitely not emotionally. But…” he sighed frustrated. There was no easy way to say this. “I may have to pretend to…seduce her to get the information out of her.” He finished.

Alec stared blankly at him for the next few seconds. He steadily stared at Magnus with that unnerving gaze of his. Then he spoke up in a low tone, “What does seduction entail exactly?”

Magnus swallowed hard. “I don’t kn-know. I am not deciding anything. And it’s just a last resort sort of a plan. And it won’t be too-“

“Will you sleep with her?” Alec asked in the same tone.

Magnus recoiled. “Jesus, _no_.” he bit out. “That would never happen. No.”

“Then what? How far will you go?” Alec asked, something hard in his voice now.

Magnus had trouble breathing now. He stood up abruptly and turned away from him. “I don’t know, Alec! I can’t decide that just like that. I don’t know what the situation is going to be like. Nothing will probably even happen.” He breathed harshly. “Look, this wouldn’t even have crossed my mind before I met you. But now that you are in my life…I won’t betray you Alec. Not like that. I hate even thinking about getting anywhere near Camille let alone get _close_ to her. It’s just something I have to prepare myself for. And you as well.”

Hands gripped his shoulders firmly and turned him around. He came face to face with Alec who had that intense look in his eyes. Magnus tried to see the anger in his face but it wasn’t there.

“Okay.” He responded simply.

“Okay? That’s it?” Magnus asked, holding his breath.

“I trust you.” Alec said. He roughly exhaled then, the troubled look coming back on his face. “I understand why you have to do it.”

Magnus waited for the anger, waited for the disgust or judgment. But there was none there. Only understanding. It blew his mind away. “You are not angry?”

“I am. But not at you. I am angry at the situation.” Alec said, grip tightening on his shoulder. “But I trust you…to not hurt me any way.” He paused to let that sink in. “The thought you being close to _anyone_ else make me lose my mind. The thought of you being close to that evil skank? I don’t want to watch you go through that kind of pain. I heard you just now…about how she ruined your life. And you want to set yourself up again for that?”

Magnus stepped closer to him. “I don’t want to. I really don’t.” he sighed. “I have to. And I will. I can do this.”

“I know you can.” Alec murmured.

“Thank you for understanding. You have no idea how much that helps me…how much it will support me for what I have to do.”

“I will always stand by you. No matter what.”

Magnus burrowed himself in Alec’s arms, the meaning and magnitude behind those simple words was so much more to him than Alec could ever understand. He struggled to believe in those words. He wanted to so badly. He knew in time he could. But for now, it was enough for him. To do what he had to do.

“And Magnus?” Alec spoke softly. His arms tightened around him.

“Yeah?”

“If you come back with her touch on you…” Alec whispered. “I will erase them. Completely.”

Magnus licked his lips at the promise. He would want nothing more. “Deal.” He agreed softly.

There was no one else’s marks he would want on him.

Of that, Magnus was completely sure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will have the showdown between Magnus and Camille and its 'bloody' aftermath ;)
> 
> Stay tuned. I will try to update it in the next few days as I have already written most of it.  
> Dying to hear your reviews! Keep them coming <3 <3


End file.
